


Elven Poems

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: Thousand Poems [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Elves, Nature, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems regarding elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elven Poems

**108:**

Listen to the warcall of the elves  
listen to the trumpets as they blow  
hear the people fighting for themselves  
to keep the land from which they will not go.

See the soldiers with their swords  
see the horsemen with their spears  
hear the minstels' golden chords  
from lutes that warsongs all will hear.

Hear the clashing of their steel  
see the meadow set ablaze  
hear the crackling of repeal  
see the city that is razed.

Feel the pain and grief and sorrow  
see the tears for fallen elves  
that fought to be tomorrow  
and selfless gave themselves.

* * *

**369:**

Sing, my little elf  
in the forest that's dying  
sing your own lament.

* * *

**426:**

The elf controls the wind  
hand guides the gale and the tempest  
his flickering eyes the breezes.  
Little elf a wizard  
with magic  
tempest.

* * *

**654:**

First of his kind  
and longest line  
Serra's children  
and their children  
down the generations  
an endless tale  
of elven power.

* * *

**843:**

Elven success in another world  
following the followers  
triumph and triumphant  
gaining and doing and going  
being  
to be is all that is true  
be, and reach out your hand  
from your elven ears  
to the elven song  
understanding of the elves  
and know the truth.

* * *

**954:**

Goodbye to you, my fellow elf  
you shall be sorely missed  
thy bravery inspires loyalty  
our nation to uplift  
who charging in where few would tread  
gives us the spirit to go on.

Let us sing, let us sing, for Alykkelei  
and bid a fond farewell  
We shall not forget your courage  
though the sun go down.


End file.
